The Visting Princess
by BeMyGirl
Summary: When the Visting Princess comes to Camlot she makes the 5 weeks the worst that Arthur ever had.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Okay so in this story Arthur has meet his match a 12 year old girl that he calls _''The Devil It's Self''_ But you have to read to find out why he calls her this is my first story that will have more than One Chapter.

Also I Don't Own Merlin The Only Thing I Own Is My OC and myself LoL ;)

Enjoy :D

**~Chapter 1~**

The carriage pulled up to Camlot in it was a 12 year old girl that name was Emily she had long dark curly brown hair just like her mother had before she died when she wasen't even 2 also she had her father's bright blue eyes at her castle everyone thought she was a trouble maker sure she dropped eggs on top of the guards heads with some boys and maybe she did put some rats into the visting Queen's room but only for fun of she still thought she wasen't a trouble maker she thought she was trying to have some fun in her some people thought she acted like a prince instead of a princess she always love to train and love to sword fight but her father said she wasen't aloud to so she stopped soon after she wasen't too happy about going to Camlot for 5 weeks but she thought it would be great to find people to prank on and bug them.

Then the carriage stopped and she walked out of it and then she saw some guy that looked old of enough to be her grandfather and another one that was 20 or so that had blonde hair and blue eyes. _''It looks like I have a new pranking victim'' She thought_.

''Hello my name is Uther and this is my son Arthur your will be staying here for a while'' The old guy said that she was guessing that was Uther _''By guessing his voice he probaly really hates magic'' She thought. _''I'm Emily'' She said smiply ''I''ll get you a servant to show you to your room'' He said then I glared at Arthur and followed Uther.

_''I know one thing for sure is that I'm going to make these 5 weeks the worst that Arthur ever had'' I thought _and then I'm pretty sure Arthur saw me smiled and then he put on a worried face on.

Aww Arthur has a bully LoL

Please Reveiw!

AND NEVER TAKE A POLAR BEAR TO YOUR HOUSE!

_~T-Girl_

.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Firstly thank you all that alert,favorite,and reviewed! :D

Okay so in this Chapter Emily starts pulling pranks on her _''Pranking Victim''_

Enjoy :D

**~Chapter 2~**

Emily was going to Arthur's chambers to set up her first prank in Camlot when she ran into some guy that had raven hair and sapphire eyes that she thought were kind of pretty.''Hi I'm Merlin are you the visting princess?''He asked ''Yep that's me and I'm Emily''She said with a cheerful smile ''Well it was nice meeting you bye''He said then ran off

''Well...that was weird'' She thought

Then she kept on walking until she got to Arthur's chambers but Arthur was already there._''Great what am I going to do now...wait a second I got an idea.''She thought _then she put on a evil smile.

''Hey Arthur can I talk to you'' Emily asked smiply ''Okay'' Arthur said with an worried look on his face ''Why are you so worried Arthur I can't hurt you''Emily said sweetly _''Much'' She thought _''I'm not worried''He said ''I'm glad you said that''Emily said with a sweetly smile ''Okay what do you want''Arthur finally asked ''I want to show you something''Emily said taking Arthur's hand and dragging him to the closet.

''Wait why are we going to my closet'' Arthur asked with a very worried look but Emily didn't answer suddenly the closet door opened and then Emily shoved Arthur in it and then locked the door.

''Let me out of here now Emily''Arthur said punching the door ''How about no and when Merlin comes in here and gets you out don't bother telling him that I locked you up in your own closet'' Emily said ''And how would you know Merlin will get me out?''Arthur asked ''I just know okay''Emily said quickly.

''Oh and when I get out of here I'm going to tell my father and then you will be locked up''Arthur said smiling even know that Emily can't see him ''Oh and tell him what that a 12 year old girl locked up a prince in his own closet and is twice her size oh come on Arthur who's going to beilive that face it Arthur you can't stop me and these 5 weeks are going to be your worst'' Emily warned him.

Then Emily leaved the room with a prince locked up in his own closet.

Wow an Evil 12 year old girl SWEET! ;)

AND NEVER TRY TO KEEP A SHARK AS A PET!

~T-Girl


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so in this Chapter Arthur acts a little crazy BEWARE! (LoL)

Enjoy :D

**~Chapter 3~**

So it's been an hour since Arthur got locked up in his own closet and still with know luck getting out once so ever.

''Just calm down Arthur someone is bond to show up any time now''He told hiself

But then the door to the closet opened up it was Merlin.''Umm Arthur what are you doing in your closet''Merlin asked with a odd look on his face.''That Devil Emily locked me up''Arthur said with a very red face and Merlin just laughed.

''What are you laughing at _Mer_lin''Arthur asked and then Merlin quickly stopped laughing at Arthur then said ''Oh come on Arthur how can a 12 year old girl shove you into a closet and your twice her size''Merlin said not convince at all.

''That's what she said Merlin don't you get it she's out to get me''Arthur said trying to convince Merlin.''Arthur your going crazy Emily is too nice to do that''Merlin said ''Don't you see Merlin she acts so sweet and nice but she really is like the Devil it's self''Arthur said

''Arthur you need to calm down Emily is not out to get you''Merlin said putting his hands on Arthur's shoulders ''Yes she is and I'm going to talk to her now'' Arthur said shoving Merlin's hands a way and then walking to the door.

''Arthur has gone crazy''Merlin thought to hiself

then hearing the door close very loudly

_''Well that's not new at all'Merlin thought._

Sorry it's alot shorter then my other one's But PLEASE REVIEW! ;)

THE SKY IS SCREAMING!

~T-Girl


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Here's a new Chapter Hope you like it!

Enjoy :D

~Chapter 4~

Arthur marched into Emily's chambers without knocking and there was Emily standing by the window looking out and then turned around to Arthur.

''I see that you got out of the closet let me guess Merlin got you out''Emily teased ''Yes if you must know''Arthur said then Emily brust out laughing at Arthur.''It's not funny Emily''Arthur shouted.''Oh but it is funny Arthur very funny actually''Emily said holding her stomach.

''Keep on laughing Emily but your little pranks won't get in my way''Arthur warned her.''There not pranks Arthur there my way of having fun''Emily said and she stopped laughing ''Then why are you only having your fun on me?''Arthur asked ''Because it's easy to mess with you''Emily said smiply.

And with that it lefted Arthur with no words at all.**(A/N:Wow Arthur as nothing to say Big Shocker Lol :D)** Then Arthur lefted the room and went back to his chambers. _''Am I a really an easy target?''Arthur thought to hiself. _While walking to his chambers.

Wow another short chapter But in the next Chapter will be longer PROMISE! :D

MY GOLDFISH IS TALKING SPANISH!

~T-Girl


End file.
